The present invention relates generally to a display case including a heat exchanger that reduces the relative humidity of air exiting the heat exchanger.
Refrigerated food and beverage display cases are commonly used in grocery stores or supermarkets to cool refrigerated products and present the products to customers in an appealing manner. A heat exchanger cools the air in the display case, and a fan system generates an air curtain that cools the products in the display case. If the relative humidity of the air exiting the heat exchanger is too high, moisture can condense on the packaging of the products, possibly affecting the structural integrity of the packaging.
Hence, there is need in the art for a display case including a heat exchanger that reduces the relative humidity of air exiting the heat exchanger and that overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art.